


Lord Smith and his maid

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternative Universe Mystic Creatures, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blood, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Claws, Desire, Dirty Talk, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Tears, Undressing, Vampire!Erwin, fangs, heat - Freeform, tail, werewolve features, werewolve!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Levi is searching for something. Something he can not describe closer. When he meets Lord Smith, his search comes to an end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy early halloween !!! :D](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283887) by Machina Su. 



> I’m late. Like 1.5 years late. No further excuses here. 
> 
> In October 2015 the lovely and talented machina-su created a stunning Eruri Halloween fanart that inspired me.
> 
> I got a bit... distracted after starting but now I got my sorry ass down to writing an finishing this smutty, very nsfw werewolve Levi and vampire Erwin oneshot.
> 
> Su, I want to thank you SO much for all your wonderful Eruris you contributed to this fandom and for the commision you created for me!
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 


"And you are?", the tall blonde who opened the door asks with low voice, his nose moving while he seems to be sniffing the scent of the rather small man who is standing before him in the snow and just rang the bell.

"Levi.", is the short answer.

He is wet to the bones from the snow outside and not in the mood for much talking now.

"So, Levi, tell me then; What brings you to Lord Smith's mansion without sending a proper request beforehand?", follows as beneath blonde hair eyebrows are lifted while nasal wings widen.

"Heard the townsmen talking there's a maid needed here...", the small man answers before he puts on an open smile.  
"And I also heard that this Lord Smith is a vampire, I'd like to see for myself."

"Come on in then, I'll inform the Lord about about his... rather unexpected guest.", the big man lets him know and steps aside while he mumbles something into his beard that sounds like: “Or not that unexpected at all.”.

Levi is seated in a huge entrance hall, right beside a fireplace in which a fire is burning, heating up the air.

“Can I bring you something to drink, Levi?”, he is asked, while taking off his gloves and cloak.

“Tea, if vampires do have something like this in their kitchen.”, Levi answers quite provocative.

“Very well.”, and before he is around the corner the blonde adds: “I'm Mr. Zacharias, Lord Smiths representative during the day.” and disappears with a wide smile.

During the day? So this Lord Smith really is a vampire? Levi hasn't met one of them in a long time. His eyes focus on the fire dancing in the fireplace.

They barely socialize and the last encounter ended with Levi ripping out the vampires heart.

He has been restless for weeks, wandering from one town to another, seeking for something. Something he couldn't describe any closer, but deep inside kept him unsettled.

His body was warmer than usual and that means something for a werewolf. Stripped down to the wet trousers and shirt he is wearing, the heat from his inside and from the fire slowly start to warm him.

He was walking through a snow storm for the last three hours and although his race rarely feels cold, this time he felt it, but he was relieved that within minutes his body recovered …. maybe a bit too well...

His eyebrows furrow as he touches his lower back with his right hand.

“Fucking hell. No ...why? Why now?” He widens his eyes as he feels the bushy tail grow out.

His left hand rises to his head; “Not the ears as well...”, he closes his eyes. “Please, no... not now.”.

Panic takes him. He needs to get out or hide his true nature. The wet cloak lies over the armrest of the chair and is quickly taken up by Levi who jumps put of the chair and covers himself in it again – just in time.

“Lord Smith will welcome you in a couple of minutes in his salon, would you like to....”, Mr. Zacharias says, while he brings a small tray with a tea pot and a cup, but then suddenly stops as he sees Levi putting on his cloak again.

“May I ask why you are putting that back on?”. His voice is firm while he puts the tray on the small table in front of the mansion's guest.

Levi's heart is beating like crazy but he tries to act normal on the outside.

“Ask if you like, but fuck no, I will not answer.”, he replies, voice calm, a bit aggressive, his eyes still towards the fire.

“I see, Levi...”, Mr. Zacharias mumbles and Levi can feel his sight wandering over his covered body while he pulls the cloth closer around his shoulders. He can hear and see him sniff again and then nod slightly to himself.

“Here's some black tea – I will guide you to the salon after you've finished.", he says, his voice kind of entertained.

“Shit – did he see something?”, Levi's thinking, checking if the hood isn't covering his ears. But it is...

Slowly he sits down again on the comfortable chair, his hands reaching out for the tray to fill some tea in the pot. The steamy hot liquid spreads a herbal scent and Levi closes his eyes for a moment.

His mother always used to make him tea when she was still alive. His mother also was the person that told him about their race.

“We're werewolves.”, she told him when Levi discovered his second pair of ears growing on his head.

She explained him everything that he needed to know. First rule: Never reveal your true nature in front of humans. Never ever. His mother pounded it into his head until he would never forget it.

The distinguishing marks of werewolves: ears, tail and claws, would only show if there's a special situation. It can be mental or physical stress, danger or arousal - which he found out on his own when he was old enough.

“Once in your life you will go through a certain heat... you won't be able to rest until you find what your body needs. This can be a certain place, a certain food, a certain person or whatever you can think of. The closer you get to that what your body desires, the less you will be able to control your true nature.”

Then she told him about the other races that are out there; vampires, gargoyles, witches and warlocks.

“You will know when you stand in front of a non-human. Your second pair of ears will tickle.”

And until now he was never betrayed. His wolf ears would start tickling when something non-human was around and as soon as he lay eyes on that something he always immediately could identify their true nature. And since a pair of eyes was examining him the same way, Levi knew that other creatures had the same ability to identify other non-humans.

Most of the time, the races just would leave each other alone.

But one day a group of gargoyles revealed their true, destructive nature and plundered the small village in which Levi and his mother were living. He was in the woods, chopping some firewood, when he heard horrible screams. The adrenaline revealed his werewolf features and he was running with burning lungs and legs.

But he was too late.

When he arrived in the valley where there village was he found nothing but death and destruction. His mother was laying beside the well in the center of the town, hardly breathing...

“Lord Smith doesn't like to wait.”, Mr. Zacharias' voice rips him out of his memories.

He barely had touched his tea, so he empties the cup with haste before placing it on the tray again.

“Would you please follow me?”, Mr. Zacharias kindly asks and Levi gets up.

~~~

“Levi is the name?”, he hears a deep, calm voice from within the room which Mr. Zacharias just lead him to and then closed the door behind him and his ears start to tickle right away.

There is barely any light, just a small fire in the fireplace and a hand full of candles throughout the room that is decorated with finest handmade furniture from what Levi can make out so far.

“Yes.”, Levi answers with a thin voice, while his eyes search for the person who's speaking, narrowing and slowly adapting to the darkness.

“And you wish to be my maid?”, follows – but from another direction than before.

Levi's brows furrow and he feels a shiver down his spine as he turns around, still searching for the person speaking.

“Maybe, depends on what you can offer me in exchange, old man.”, his voice sounding a bit more shaky than he wished but also hinting a smile. His ears hinting a non-human present without doubt.

“I can offer you almost anything you want, Levi”, the voice now close behind him, almost whispering his name.

Levi freezes, turns around immediately, lifts his chin, just to look in the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen.

The ocean blue eyes that lie under bushy, well formed eyebrows seem to pierce his whole body. His ears are tickling like never before.

Slowly the eyes come closer, Levi stumbles backwards, almost falling … but within a split second the eyes are gone and Levi feels strong arms around his shoulders, big hands holding his wrists and his back falling against a wide chest.

“Careful, Levi”, he hears the deep voice infused with amusement while he is barely able to breathe.

“You smell just as sweet as Mr. Zacharias told me...”.

Suddenly the other one is gone, a shadow moving through the room and Levi is blinking in the darkness, rubbing his wrists – they feel cool.

“Come, sit with me at the fire.”, he hears the deep voice again and turns his head to the fireplace where he can only see the back of two gigantic chairs. Levi, finally finds his breath again and slowly approaches while his heart is beating like crazy, heat spreading in his body.

Something's strange about this. Not only is he a hundred percent sure that Lord Smith is a vampire, but also his body seems to heat up with every second, more than needed. His tail is more fluffy than usual, his ears are constantly moving below the hood and his claws have already grown full length. And … his cock starts to get more blood than would be needed.

His grey eyes wander over the profile of the man... vampire, that must be Lord Smith.

He has a clear-cut face, full lips, his pale skin lets his characteristic cheek bones stand out even more. His prominent nose fits just perfectly and his strictly parted blonde hair gives the impression of a nobleman's face the last touch.

His eyes seem endlessly deep, like the ocean that Levi wanted to see one day for himself and lonely, as if the person behind them doesn't really exist.

He is dressed in earthy colours, the high collar of his dark brown short coat is covering his neck, a white cravat blends over in a light brown shirt that is covered by a dark green vest. His legs are crossed and his thighs sit in tight beige trousers. From his knees down he wears beautiful, old-fashioned leather boots.

Levi forces himself to look up again while he takes the chair to the right of his host and lets his eyes rest on the vampire to his left.

With a smile the blonde raises his upper lip and reveals his fangs, his tongue bumping against the tip of his sharp tooth before he calmly says: “It seems like you're a bit surprised... Levi. Am I the first vampire you see?”, he asks, leaning towards his right.

“No, you're not. Don't think you're special.”, Levi replies honestly but sharp, nevertheless his heart rate goes further up, his claws clinging in the armrests beneath his cloak.

“What am I even doing here? Why did I come here? How is... “, Levi's thoughts are interrupted when the deep voice rises again.

“Are you afraid?”.

For a moment Levi wants to say: “No”, but for whatever reason, he stays honest: “Yes, but not because of the fact that you are a vampire. I killed some of your race when they tried to kill me.”, he tries to explain himself immediately.

“Oh, you don't have to be afraid my little wolf... why don't you take off that cloak of yours?”

“How do you know?!”, Levi asks surprised about how the other one was able to figure out his race.

“How would I not?”, Lord Smith replies with a smile, now lifting himself out of the massive chair.

“Mr. Zacharias used to hunt creatures like us down, he earned a noble amount with it.... his nose never failed him.”, he explains while his huge body is moving somewhat silently to the fireplace.

“Then he wanted to hunt me down, but I gave him a hard time.”, he says, smiling to himself before he turns around to approach Levi.

“And now we are loyal to each other. We trust each other... and when he told me, that a werewolf wanted to be my maid... I got really excited, Levi.” he slowly bows down, his hands reaching for the knot that was holding Levi's cloak together. “May I?”, he asks, eyes wandering over Levis neck.

Levi feels more and more tension building up as soon as the Lord has started to rise from his chair. Whatever it is... it is something Levi had never experienced.

His hands are sweaty, his mouth is dry, his eyes are fixed on the others body. The desire to touch him, to get touched by him, rises with every second. His cock is already half hard just by imagining that he might get touched. The cool grip around his wrists still echoes through his body as he realizes that the vampire now stands right before him.

Not able to speak, he just nods.

“Thank you.”, comes a calm answer before the big hands open his cloak and with a gentle stroke remove the hood.

Levi closes his eyes, the coolness from the vampire's fingers that radiate to his skin is unbelievable, something he had never experienced before.

“May I touch those beautiful ears of yours?”, he is asked with an excited voice and again Levi nods, forcing himself to open his eyes again.

He feels a careful, slow, gentle touch from the Lord's cool right hand on his left wolf-ear and immediately he gasps, his cock twitching underneath his trousers. Why does it feel so good? Is this... maybe... the heat his mother told him about? The unbearable desire for something, or in this case; someone?

The touch gets a bit more secure, more exploring, fingers stroking through his hair, now touching his right ear.

“So tell me, Levi. Why should I let you be my maid? Do you bring any recommendations?”, he asks, fingers slowly gliding down to Levi's neck.

Levi can't think clearly, his mind starts to get blurry, his thoughts coming and going within seconds.

It is again the Lord that breaks the silence. “Don't you werewolves have other features as well?”, he asks, while he pulls back his hands from Levi.

“Get up.”, he says with a demanding voice and Levi does.

In total shock of his own behaviour he now stands with numb legs in front of the vampire that is so much bigger than him, his gaze is wandering up to the remarkable face but Lord Smith glides by him without making a sound, now taking the place Levi just had in the chair. Levi just stands there in awe, unable to move.

“May I ask for your permission to take off your cloak?”, Levi hears the voice behind him.

He still is not able to speak as his throat feels constricted. So he just nods again and within a second he feels cool hands with a firm grip on his shoulders. Goose bumps are running down his back, making him shiver in a nice way and before he can take his next breathe the heavy linen-cloth is on the floor.

Lord Smith lets out a silent gasp. Levi feels his tail is partial stuck in his trousers, partial under his shirt, but some of the fur is definitely peeking out. He can feel the intense look on his backside, but it seems, like the Lord is not only interested in his tail.

“If you don't mind, I'd like you to take off your shirt.”, he hears the vampire ask with his dark, yet tempting voice.

Levi has no idea why he is doing it, but just within a moment his hands grab the hem of his shirt and lift it above his head and instantly he feels the cool hands of the Lord on his back. His body tenses, the urge to pull away, naturally, overcomes him but at the same time his body thirsts for this touch.

“If you don't want this, please tell me... but I cannot resist to touch you.”, Lord Smith whispers while his fingers spread coolness over Levi's back, touching every inch of it.

Levi's body feels like it would melt every second if there wouldn't be chilling touch of the vampire's fingers.

How could he not want this? His whole body is screaming for this, only his head is not all to sure about what is going on between all the obscurity. But before he can think about it, he hears himself say: “You don't need to resist. As a maid I'll be all yours...”, while his hands grab the waistband of his trousers and pull them down. His tail, finally free in movement, slings around his waist, covering the right side.

“You are beautiful.”, he hears Lord Smith, his voice breathy after he held his breath for a moment.

Big hands slowly wander down Levi's hips, gently passing his tails, fingers grabbing his cheeks tight while the vampire hums: “You are the first werewolf I get to see from that close, your race is very rare.”

Then he inhales deeply, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“I felt so restless the last nights. I think... you might be the one to set an end to this restlessness.”

Levi blushes, his tail twitches as his skin gets caressed by the cold hands. “And you might be the one to set an end to my restlessness, Lord Smith.”, Levi whispers as he looks over his shoulder to meet those beautiful blue eyes for a second before Levi presses his lips together and looks at the fire in front of him again.

“I've been roaming the lands, not knowing what I was looking for... but the moment I entered your castle... I felt like... I don't know how to...”, Levi's voice hushes as he breaths in sharply – a result of Lord Smith's left hand, that has been reaching around his body, taking a firm grip on his hard cock.

“Already that hard?”, the vampire asks with amusement in his voice, his cool fingers smearing Levi's precum all over his erection.

Levi's body shivers, a soft growl coming from his throat leaves his lips.

“Will you be a good maid for me?”, Lord Smith asks, pulling his hand back to lick the sweet and salty liquid off his fingers.

“Yes, I will.”, Levi whispers without hesitation.

“Why the fuck am I so friendly? Why can't I resist?” … But deep down inside, Levi knows, that this vampire is what his heat is thirsting for.

It all happens so fast. While Lord Smith's left hand reaches for his cock again and is letting him feel tight but soft strokes, his right hand caresses his cheeks. Levi feels fingernails gently scratching over his skin as the vampire's breathe touches his back. Besides his fingers being cool, his breathe is warm.

“Relax, Levi.”, he hears the voice, confident and with a certain sweetness. And Levi surely tries to relax, bending his shoulders forward so that he presents his ass to the vampire sitting behind him who lets out a surprised yet pleased moan.

The right hand gets pulled away, Levi hears a wet sound and then fingers begin to stroke from his balls to his entrance, slowly circling the object of desire. Levi breaths in deeply, eyes closed, only focusing on the sensational feelings the Lord is giving him.

The fingers only gently push his entrance before wandering down again and yet Levi's body is heating up by the second.

“You're such a good maid, Levi. Now grab you cheeks...”, Levi does as he's told, his face flushing red while his claws sink in his own skin “... spread them open for me, will you, my dear dear werewolf?”, he hears the tempting voice soaked with seductiveness.

Levi hesitates a moment, pressing his jaws together but finally falls for the sweet words.

“Are you untouched?”, Lord Smith asks and seems a bit surprised by the werewolf's hesitation.

Levi takes a deep breath before he quietly says: “No, but it's been a while...”

“I see... I'll make sure you are properly prepared.”, Lord Smith declares with the hint of a smile.

Slowly but steady the index finger is pushed against the muscle, that surprisingly fast let's in the first finger. Levi exhales long and moaning, pressing his eyes together – it's not the finger, but the coolness that feels strange.

“You are a good werewolf, taking my first finger so well”, Lord Smith's voice is whispering behind him, yet Levi can hear him very clear in his head.

The strokes of the left hand intensify, letting Levi groan louder, bending more.

“We are very uneven, you being hot-blooded, me the contrast. And yet, this seems to be what you wish for, or am I mistaken, Levi?”, Levi is asked.

As clear as he hears the words as hard it is for him to find any words describing the sensational feelings that are running through his whole body. Something he never felt before and that seems to get stronger every second.

“Yes, this is what I wish for.”, he finally finds his voice, cracked but lustful.

“Good, very good my dear werewolf.”, he gets praised. “Then show me how much you wish for this. Pleasure yourself with my finger.”, the vampire hints a mischievous smile.

Levi was so entangled in this thoughts and the gentle strokes on his cock that he hadn't realized that the cool finger was only inserted.

Tentative he begins to push himself towards the back. He lets out a thrilled moan and his cock twitches under steady strokes before he slowly lifts himself again.

“You enjoy this, don't you?”, the vampire asks excited.

“Yes, I do enjoy th-.”, Levi admits but cuts himself off as he moans again.

The vampire adjusts the rhythm of his left hand to the werewolf's hips moving up and forth and back and down. The more he gets used to the feeling of the cool finger inside him, the more intense he moves.

Their breathing increases and Levi closes his eyes for a moment while biting the inner side of his cheek. He wants more, he wants this more than anything else he'd ever wanted in his life. More, more...

“More!”, he speaks out clearly.

“Very well, my dear werewolf. I'll give your more, plenty more.”, Lord Smith smirks and inhales sharply.

Gently a second finger enters him as Levi's movement stops for a moment and he bends his back further, spreading his cheeks wider while groaning aroused.

“Oh Levi... you are a very nasty maid. To present yourself to your lord and master like this.”, the vampire hisses.

Levi doesn't reply but instead continues with his hip movement. His muscle is already relaxed enough, the heat in his body almost unbearable. These cool fingers seem to be the only thing that can help him find ease.

The hand from his cock fades, fingers running gently over his burning thighs that are already covered with a thin layer of sweat.

While Levi's moaning fills the room and he can't stop moving his hips, Lord Smith licks his fingers, humming pleased.

“You taste... like nothing I've ever laid my eyes upon before.”, the vampire lets him now and suddenly spreads out the fingers inside Levi.

“Fuck.”, Levi groans and can't hide the animal within him as his muscles tense with raw force and the vampire breathes out with amusement.

“You're … indeed something special, Levi.”, Lord Smith declares as he now begins to move his fingers inside Levi, touching the walls and working his way to that sweet spot he wants to explore.

Levis body jerks, saliva runs down his chin as fingertips let him see stars with a simple touch. His head falls back and a growl leaves his lips.

The vampire's left hand reaches for Levi's tail, gently stroking the fur.

“Oh god.”, Levi moans as his tail twitches and his eyes roll back into his head as his body shivers.

“So sensitive... you are an amazing creature and I want to get to know all of you and your wonderful, beautiful body, my dear werewolf.”, the vampire speaks with a smile.

Levi forces himself to open his eyes again. He can feel sweat running down his neck, his back, his arms. His tail is indeed very sensitive, especially when being aroused.

But never before has he been aroused like this in his whole life.

He feels dizzy, his view starts to go blurry and with every well placed stroke inside him, his whole body tenses more. Wants more.

“More!”, is what he cries out again with deep desire.

The vampire pulls out his fingers, leaving Levi's hole gaping since the werewolf has his claws sunken deep into his skin.

“What a wonderful view you are presenting me. Do you like to present yourself like this to me?”, the vampire sweetly asks as his fingertips circle the gaping muscle.

“Yes.”, Levi moans no longer in control of anything he does or says. An unnatural, or well... very natural force, took control over his whole being.

The vampire leans forward, letting Levi feel his cool lips on his hot cheeks before licking towards the centre with his surprisingly warm tongue, letting Levi gasp. Strong, big hands push along the insides of Levi's thighs and his legs begin to shake even more.

The warm tongue only once circles Levi's gaping muscle, covering it with saliva before pulling back.

“Turn around for me, Levi.”, Lord Smith demands. “Pull out your claws, straighten up and turn around.”

Levi follows the voice, so clear in his head that it dominates over his heart rate and the sound of his blood rushing through his veins.

With a sharp inhale he removes his claws from his cheeks, small blood drops running down his soft, hot skin.

Lord Smith lets out an excited sound and inhales sharply before he focus on Levi's face as the werewolf followed his will.

“Look at you, your face is flushed red, you can't control your body fluids properly and you are presenting me such a pleasant to look at hard cock.”, Lord Smith speaks as his right hand reaches out for Levi.

Indeed he wasn't in full control of his body and its functions at the moment. The heat took over. Tears and saliva covered his face as he was licking his lips and trying to focus his view on the vampire before him.

A big hand runs overs his abdomen and he can see the beautiful blue eyes widen in excitement. Yet his view gets distracted. The bulge showing under the tight pants and is covered a bit by the green vest catches his attention. It's hard to judge the actual size below but before Levi could think further about it, the seductive voice got his attention again.

“Would you please touch yourself for me, Levi?”, the vampire asks while the right corner of his mouth went up.

“Yes, I will touch myself for you.”, Levi says without hesitation and lays his right hand around his hard, throbbing cock that is still dripping with precum.

While he begins to move his hand in the way he would do it when he was alone, the vampire begins to untie the cords of his trousers.

Levi let's out a surprised gasp as Lord Smith is finished unpacking his cock.

“I told you I'd prepare you properly, don't be afraid.”, he smirks as he starts to touch himself.

The big, throbbing piece of flesh in the equally big hand is wet from precum as well and the vampire licks his lips in excitement as he looks at his own cock reacting to his touch.

Levi's body feels like melting any second since the cool fingers haven't touched him for a few moments.

Blue eyes look up to him, lust and desire reflecting what Levi as feels as well.

“Please, touch me.”, Levi whines desperately as his left hand reaches out for the vampire's shoulder.

“Very well, my dear werewolf.”, Lord Smith agrees and places his left hand on Levi's hip.

Immediately Levi's body shivers and both their moans reveal their excitement.

No talking is needed as their eyes lock and Levi instinctively climbs on the vampire's lap, finding purchase on wide shoulders. The strong grip on his waist holding him while the fangs are revealed with a pleased smile.

Levi places his his legs between the vampire's body and the chair and moans aroused as a big hand reaches for his cock and presses both their hot erections together.

The vampire lets out a deep moan, his eyes closing for a moment.

“You are indeed bringing an end to my restlessness, my sweet little wolf.”, he whispers as he begins to stroke both their cocks.

Levi's body is shivering and his claws press through the fine cloth until he can feel cool skin. The vampire growls aroused and breathes in sharply.

“Lift up your hips for me.”, the deep voice orders gently.

Levi obeys, slowly lifting himself a bit and the vampire lays his fingers around his own cock again. Levi can feel the hot tip against his entrance as the hard cock gets moved between his cheeks.

“Now get down slowly and take in what is yours.”, Lord Smith's voice is a mere excited gasp.

Grey eyes focus on that beautiful blue ones as he obeys once more. His body moves on its own while Levi's head is spinning.

His relaxed muscle tenses a bit when the swollen tip slowly enters him.

Lord Smith's mouth is opened in awe as his eyebrows furrow and he lets out a long, satisfied moan and Levi presses his jaws together as his eyes flinch while tears of pleasure start to roll down his cheeks.

He feels the huge cock filling him. Spreading him beyond anything he had ever felt before and yet there is no force behind it. No pain, no discomfort.

When he feels the hot, pulsating flesh completely inside of him Levi halts for a moment, letting that sensational feeling roll through his body. His eyes are still closed, his lungs are spreading wide under heavy breathing.

“Perfect.”, Lord Smith breathes excited as his hands now wander over Levi's heated body.

“Now move. That's what you want, don't you? To have my cock filling you while you have your way with it.”, the seductive voice whispers and Levi's body tenses.

“Y.. yes.”, Levi replies with cracked voice as he starts to move. Up and down, slowly, controlled.

Lord Smith's moans uncontrolled as his head falls back against the back of the chair.

Levi's claws dig deep into the vampire's shoulders, letting him gasp sharply again as his right hand wanders to Levi's throat. The cool fingers leaving a trace of ease on Levi's sweaty, heated body.

Besides their moaning the steady and rhythmic sound of Levi's naked cheeks on the vampire's trousers can be heard as well as the slick sound of the hot cock gliding in and out of Levi's ass.

Moments pass without the vampire raising his voice. Both are completely taken in by the physical sensations that are getting hold of them while their minds finally find peace as both seem to have found what they were searching for.

Levi's eyes try to focus on the vampire's face but his lust forces him to let his head fall back from time to time while his body seems to move on its own.

“Levi, you are... amazing.”, Lord Smith's voice reaches him.

Opening his eyes under heavy lids, Levi can see the vampire's composure fading more with every second.

Under heavy breathing Lord Smith forms a whish.

“May I... suck your sweet blood, my littl wolf?”, he asks as his fingers dig into Levi's throat who lets out a surprised gasp.

The vampire's left hand takes a firm grip on Levi's hip again as he licks his lips before hissing animal-like.

Levi focuses on the fangs while his body keeps moving on its own. His brain is playing tricks on him... or why does he suddenly have the strong wish to feel those white, sharp teeth in his skin.

“Yes, you may.”, he whispers while he's leaning in.

“Aaaah, yes, you are indeed are very good maid, Levi.”, Lord Smith gasps excited and presses his jaws together, lifting his upper lip.

Levi feels the cool fingers on his throat gliding to his neck and with a firm grip his head gets pulled back while his hips still move on its own.

Warm, soft lips begin to spread small kisses on his throat, slowly working their way to the side of his neck. The vampire's breathe is hot against his skin and Levi offers his neck even more than the hand in his neck would demand.

“You smell … mesmerizing, Levi.”, the deep voice whispers against his skin, causing Levi to shiver.

A hot, wet tongue licks gently over his skin while the vampire hums aroused. Levi's body feels like melting as finally the pointy teeth scratch over his skin, searching for the right place.

“I will be gentle.”, the vampire promises with a sweet voice. “But I'm afraid I'll find my release as soon as I taste your sweet blood.”, follows with a smile.

“Just... let me... feel them. I'm all yours.”, Levi demands under heavy breathing.

“Very well, my sweet little wolf.”, Lord Smith agrees and places some more gentle kisses on the side of Levi's neck, slowly wandering towards his ear.

“Aaaahhh.”, the vampire moans as he seems to have found the right spot for his desire.

His tongue brushes strong against the sensitive skin before he opens his eyes and tries to find Levi's gaze.

The werewolf, completely drowned in sweat while his muscles are burning and every inch of his body desiring nothing more than finally feeling those fangs, lets out an excited gasp as their eyes meet.

With a very unnatural sound the white fangs crack his skin open and Levi's eyes widen.

“Shit.”, he groans, closing his eyes for a moment, as the sweet pain releases more adrenaline in his system and his body feels like burning. Any last trace of control is gone and with widened eyes he focuses on that beautiful, excited blue eyes again. Usually he would fight when pain enters his system but the heat prevents this from happening but instead brings him closer to his own release.

Lord Smith's tongue gently presses against the werewolf's skin between his teeth while his lips start to suck.

Their eyes are fixed on another and Levi opens his mouth to let out a deep growl from his throat.

The vibration lets him feel the fangs even clearer and Lord Smith widens his eyes excited as the first drip of blood enters his mouth.

Levi can see something's changing in the facial expression of the vampire who widens his eyes and begins to suck uncontrolled while growling aroused.

All of a sudden the vampire begins to move his hips up from the chair to increase the thrusting, rubbing feeling for both of them and Levi can feel his orgasm starting to roll through his body.

“Fuck.”, he screams as he presses his eyes together, offering his neck so eagerly to the sucking mouth.

The cock inside him feels like growing, filling him wider and Levi's eyes roll back as the vampire's hand leaves his hip and instead closes hard around his cock.

The sucking sound on his neck numbs his thoughts even further and the feeling of his blood leaving his body to pleasure Lord Smith almost drives him crazy.

The big body below him shivers, he can feel muscles tensing uncontrolled and with every heavy gulp of blood the massive body gets closer to the edge.

With an uncontrolled, almost screaming moan Lord Smith retracts his fangs, blood covering his lips and running down his chin. The hand in Levi's neck re-positions his head and before he can react their lips are united.

He tastes his own blood, feels sharp fang fishing for his tongue, sucking on it.

“Come for me, my sweet little werewolf.”, Lord Smith moans against his lips as he pulls back Levi's head and places biting, longing kisses on his throat.

And Levi comes. As if his body was only waiting for the vampire to order him to come.

His muscles tense, while his body jerks uncontrolled as he growls and moans alike. Yet he can hear the vampire's unnatural aroused sounds as well.

The hot cock inside him twitches and when Levi finally lets himself sink down completely one last time, they both find their release.

In hot, heavy waves Levi spoils the vampire's cloth and hand alike while his ass gets filled with the vampire's gushing cum.

The tension that had been building up falls off. A feeling so strong and overwhelming that Levi holds on to the vampire while tears of relieve are running down his cheeks.

“I'm here for you, Levi.”, the vampire's voice promises while Levi feels dizzy and numb.

He tries to see through the tears but it's too blurry and when he tries to open his mouth, tries to say something, his vision goes black...

 

“You are awake again. Finally.”, Levi hears a not all too familiar voice and tries to open his eyes. But he feels too weak and just clears his throat.

“Where am I?”, he asks with thin voice.

“In one of the guest rooms of the mansion. I'll inform Lord Smith that you're awake now. He was in great sorrow about your well-being and ordered me to wake him, no matter the time of day, should you wake up.”

Now Levi remembers the voice. Mr. Zacharias.

“No need to wake the old vampire.”, Levi declares as he finally manages to open his eyes.

“Oh, he left no doubt about this. He's taking good care of his personnel.”, Mr. Zacharias smiles as he walks towards the door.

Levi furrows his brows. He can remember – more or less – what happened before he woke up here. But personnel?

“You came here for the position of a maid. And Lord Smith decided to accept you.”, Levi gets informed as he widens his eyes. “Excuse me, I'll go and get Lord Smith now.”

“Shit.”, Levi's thinking as he reaches for his neck and can feel a bandage wrapped around it.

He takes a deep breathe and tries to get himself in an upright position. His body feels strange, like never before airy, complete, yet grounded. He's lying in an ridiculously large bed in a room that is as lovely furnished as the salon in which he had his rather strange encounter with the vampire last night.

Could he really be doing this? Being a maid for a vampire? Someone he hardly knew?

As the door gets opened with haste and his grey eyes lock on that wonderful, stunning blue, he knows the answer. The big body is shaking heavily as nasal wings are widened and a concerned look meets Levi's rather gentle smile.

He'd love to be his maid.


End file.
